The Coke Fry Cheeseburger Challenge
by Shadoword
Summary: When a song with unusual lyrics reaches the ears of Axel,Demyx,and Roxas, the fiery redhead gets an idea that not only seems incredilous, but goes on to prove mankind does not have a gift of patience... Here's their Coke-Fry-Cheeseburger results. Oneshot.


**Hello. I apologize for the minimal activity however life does have priority here. I have been working on a few stories but I don't want to post anything if it's not going to get completed for a while. This is just a oneshot that I decided to attempt to do after having it play continuously in my head for a while now. The song is Coke Fry Cheeseburger by KJ52, one of the funniest songs I think the world has ever had introduced to it. Hope you enjoy.  
-Shadoword**

_Man, I'm hungry._

Roxas frowned when his earbuds were roughly pulled out of his ears. "Can I help you?" He asked rudely, attempting to take the small devices back from his red haird friend.

Axel grinned and instead of giving them back, simply put one in his own ear. After a few seconds he smirked. "What the hell are you listening to?"

"It's a song that's been going around school." He replied, ripping them back out of Axel's hands. "As stupid as it is, it's entertaining to listen to."

"Who's it by?"

"A guy named KJ-52."

"Never heard of him before."

"First time too." He replied, grabbing his backpack and standing up from the lunchtable he had been using. "Maybe Demyx-"

"Guys! You have to hear the best song ever!" The said blond was currently running over, and Axel simply took a step back to allow their friend to run straight past them, resulting in him crashing into a trashcan and taking it down with him. "Hey! What was that for?" He exclaimed, clammering up. Axel just shrugged as Demyx came back over. "Anyway. There's this really cool artist going around the school, his music is _awesome_ and not to mention hilarious!"

"Name?" Roxas asked.

"KJ-"

"52" Axel and Roxas finished in union. "We've heard about him."

"And his song?" Demyx asked excitedly. "Isn't it awesome?"

"What exactly is he talking about?" Axel asked, reaching for the earphones again but having Roxas scowl and shove them into his pocket, effectively cutting him off from them.

"He's just going through a drivethrough and after a simple order the dude keep sscrewing it up, relaying the most stupid things." Roxas explained. "He wants a coke, fry, and a cheesburder, instead gets 'turkey poultry dish, Pinesole, Lays Chips' etc."

Demyx watched as a slow grin came across Axel's face, Roxas' turn to one of worry, and he couldn't help but grin. "Axel has an ideeeea." He sang.

"Damn right I do." The redhead exclaimed proudly, his grin grin widening. "And we are going to be stretching the patience of mankind to the limits."

XXXXXX

_Hello?  
__Hello. Welcome to Mickey C's.  
__Hello, is this thing on?  
__Yes. Welcome to Mickey C's sir._

"Hello. Welcome to Micky C's." Axel greeted, ripping the hat off of his head and tossing it under one of the racks. The uniform was a pain and the hat he downright refused, but a job was a job, and Demyx agreed as they worked in the same stations, him manning the stoves while the red head dealt with the people. Today they were going to see how fast tempered people could really be.

"Yeah, whatever." A static like voice said. "I need a Quarter Pounder with a Large Coke."

Axel looked over and grinned while Demyx gave him the thumbs up. "Oh ok. So you want a turkey poultry dish? No problem." He said, looking over the list they had made.

"No, I think you got a hearing problem kid. I said I want a Quater Pounder with a Large Coke. Got it?"

"Ok dorrito snacks. We have those in packages sir, so how many do you want?"

"Listen, I don't want no stupid chips, I just want my burger and a soda. You got that?"

"I don't believe I'm following you sir." Axel replied, biting back a laugh when he heard fluent cussing on the other end of the line.

"Screw this. Lean to how to take orders you punk!" The sound of tires screeching could clearly be heard on the other end before he saw another car slowly pull in to the drivethrough from the camera.

"Roxas, we got our first strike." Demyx spoke into his cellphone, hearing a chuckle from the other end.

"Strike one." The blond said over his own, crossing marking it off as he sat in a bookstore just a few blocks away from them. "How far did he get?"

"Got to the doritos and that's about it. Bailed after a stream of cuss words."

"This is going to be interesting."

XXXXXX

_Am I on camera or somethin?  
__Ok you want...  
__Listen man!  
__A coke, a fry, and a cheeseburger!  
__Say that with me now!_

When Larxene pulled up to the drive through she only had one thought in mind. A Big Mac followed by a Large Diet Coke and Large Fries to finish it off. Smelling the food as she pulled into the driveway, she dully noted the fact that the place wasn't as packed as it normally was. Shrugging it off she pulled in front of the soundbox and impatiently waited. "Welcome to Mickey C's can I get your order?"

"A Big Mac with a Large Fry and a Large Diet Coke." She said, already pulling out the money.

"Alright, one turkey poultry dish with three packages of dorrito snacks. Gotcha."

Larxene paused in her search for her wallet. "What the hell. No, I want a Big Mac, a Large Fry, and a Large Diet Coke. You got that?"

"Pinesol? Sorry ma'am, we don't sell that here." She could feel her face getting hot as she turned fully towards the soundbox now.

"Listen up idiot! I want a Big Mac, a Large Fry, and a frickin' Diet Coke! Can you get that?"

"Lays chips, got it ma'am, no problem." The knowing voice on the other side replied.

Larxene cursed. "Moron! I just want a simple meal and not cleaning supplies or chips!"

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to calmly make up your mind then-"

"Screw you!" she yelled, then didn't bother second guessing herself as she slammed onto the gas and flew out of the driveway. In her anger of screaming insults she hadn't heard the laughter that was echoing from the other end of the speaker.

XXXXXX

_I said, "Can I get a number two?"  
__He said, "Sorry man, I ain't hearing you..."  
__A coke, a fry, and a cheeseburger.  
__Say that's all that I want to order._

The next person to make it pretty far down the list of insanity was Ansem, who thought he had them beat after a risky move he pulled during the conversation.

"Let me repeat that back to you. A chicken burrito and a Mt. Dew with two whoppers and some bean stew. Is that all I can get for you sir?" Axel commented, hand running through his hair as he looked at the list.

Ansem held back a sigh and after a moment of thinking said. "Why yes, that will be all thank you."

"That's fourteen seventy-two sir, second window on your left." Ansem drove up to the window and was handed a bag through the window after turning in the cash as well as his change. "Thank you and have a nice day sir." The redhead simply said, smiling at him as he pulled out of the drivethrough.

Ansem pulled over and opened up the bag, expecting to see his chicken salad in there with a small soda. But what he was met with instead was a few inches in size chicken burrito, a small soda drink with Mt. Dew, two whoppers and a small bowl of bean stew resting neatly on top.

XXXXXX

After a timely lunch break and a discussion of the scores the two inside the store quickly went back to their places when Axel saw a car pull into the drivethrough. "Place your bets everybody. I'm giving this person three typos before they're out of here."

"Eh, four if they are older." Demyx looked at his phone. "Hm. Roxas is saying they'll make it through the entire thing." He almost sounded questioning as he read the text.

"Dude is way to confident." Axel settled the headpiece into place. "Welcome to Mickey C's can I take your order."

XXXXXX

Kairi softly sung along to the song playing on the cars stereo as she pulled into the fastfood restaurant, giggling as her small Pug barked in the passengers seat next to her. "I know, I know, Katie wants her french fries huh?" Another series of happy barks followed this statement.

"Well quiet down so I can order then." Kairi said, turning down the stereo as she heard the speaker opperate. "Welcome to Mickey C's can I take your order."

"Yes please. May I have a cheeseburger with a large coke and large fry please." She shushed Katie again when the dog barked at the work of the friend potatoes.

"So a turkey poultry dish with a Mt. Dew. Got it." Kairi paused and frowned, tilting her head to the side slightly as she went over what he said.

"I'm sorry, but can I actually get a Coke, a cheeseburger, and a Large Fry?"

"Pinesole and Lays Chips. Gotcha, no problem."

Suddenly it clicked in Kairi's head and she giggled once again, pulling out the lyrics book to the new KJ-52 cd she had just bought that same day.

"Could I possibly get a chicken burrito and some stew with that Pinesole?"

She could have sworn she heard the grin in the others voice as he responded. "That would be no problem ma'am. May I interest you in a whopper as well?"

"I'm fine, thank you for the offer though."

"Then that will be seven twenty-three. Second window on your left." Kairi pulled up and noticed the redhead from her school. She didn't talk to him often, and only saw him once or twice, but she did know of his reputation. But besides those things she handed over a ten and smiled, which he returned as well as her change along with a prepared fast food bag which was followed by a large Coke. "Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too." She pulled out of the drivethrough and as soon as she could pulled over, curiostiy getting the best of her. They got the drink right, but how about the food.

Inside the bag was a cheeseburger, a large fry, and resting neatly against the side of the bag was a bottle of Pinsole. Kairi giggled and handed Katie a fry, the dog immediately scarfing it down. "What wonderful service."

_Have a nice day, sir. Have a good day, sir. Ok? Cool._


End file.
